unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
Appreciation To All
Introduction This page is made to appreciate all the wikians on this wiki.You can write a praise,good comment, or just say a few words about that person.For all you know,you just made another wikian's day.Please add whatever you want under the respective names(These names are in no particular order) =MBers/Wikians= Justin You are awesomesauce,one of my best friends(and brother) and a great person to talk to. ~Priyanka You're really outgoing, curious, and intelligent. You're great to hang out with and you always have interesting ideas. ~Ivy As one of the only people Animaniacs,you're awesome to talk to.You're really quite thoughtful and defensive,and you aren't afraid to disappear people(Clair)when they get annoying. -Ashley Valdez You told me about this Wiki, and you aren’t afraid to be yourself. I am honored to know such an awesome MBer like you. ~Nyla, You're awesomesauce!!! ~Christine You are a great friend to all, and you care. ~Kazey You are really awesome, Justin! :D ~Amy Even if you drive me crazy with demoting me, fangirling over the Waltons and Amianiacs or whatever they're called, annoying me with Pair related...things, and disappearing me for no apparent reason, you're an awesome friend. Seriously. That's all I can say without giving a whole speech. I don't know what I would do without you. ~Clair Katherine Stoll (Travis is Mine!!!) Clair You are funny,random and crazy,just like me,that's what makes you a perfect friend and a great person to sing Strangers here with.I hope you come back soon. ~Priyanka DO COME BACK!!! I'm going to miss my little Clair Bear Dearie. You always write great stories, and although you do drive me up the wall and down the other side with Strangers Here and Peter, I love you all the same. ~Ivy You may be annoying and obsessed with 'dear' and 'dearie', but you've kind of helped/made things worse in the past few weeks. Either way, it changed a lot of things for me, that deserves thanks. -Ashley Valdez You and I have seen each other a lot, but I have admired you. Seriously, it took me days to actually write you! ~Nyla DON'T LEAVE!!! BTW, are you Peter by any chance? 'Cause I saw one of his posts and I was like, "Hey, maybe he's really Clair..." ~Christine Your random. And an amazing dear. ~Kazey Really going to miss your craziness until you get back... ~Amy Yup. I'm awesome. ~Clair Katherine Stoll When I first met you on The Virtual Scavenger Hunt in September, I didn't realize how awesome and random you were. Now that I know you better, you have become one of my best friends, no matter how much I get on your nerves :P. Please don't leave. EVER. -Justin W. Copycat, son of Wayne, who is son of Billy, who is son of Gerry, who is son of Donald, who is son of Guy (yes, that was his name. *facepalm), who is the son of Elbridge, who was the son of Luther, who was the son of the other Luther, who was the son of Samuel, who was the son of Nathaniel, who was the son of Robert, who was the son of John. Kazey You are awesome and funny and an amazing friend. ~Priyanka You are the most level-headed 11 year old that I have ever met. (That's a compliment). You always seem to know the right thing to say in every situation, and your sense of humour is hilarious. ~Ivy I never really knew you untill a few months ago,but you've changed so much in my life.Stay positive and helpful like you're so well known to be. -Ashley Valdez You're awesomesauce. I am so happy to know you, and read all your stories, and see you have fun. You're my inspiration oftentimes. ~Nyla You're awesomesauce. Thanks for reading my Camp Half-Blood story. ~Christine Kazey! You're really awesome and a great friend! ~Amy My dear, you're an amazing friend, and that just about sums it up. You're a person I can be extremely insane with. I don't have very many of those kind of friends you know... And, if I didn't know you, I would be a boring person who sits in the chatroom screaming DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE SILENCE every two seconds. Not to mention, I probably would have left sometime in December if you didn't exist. ;) ~Clair Katherine Stoll You have always been so supportive, funny and nice. :D -Justin W. Copycat Priyanka Aww,thanks so much for the comment about me up there! You are like a big sister to me. You're fun and probably the most like me on all of InternetLand. You are also my best friend. :D -Justin W. Copycat :D You are so passionate about Lego robotics. I can tell you really love them. You have great ideas (this page!!) and you are always super nice to everyone. ~Ivy I can talk to you about robotics and you'll understand,plus you're just a really awesomejerky person. :) You are very thoughtful and very humble(stubborn too)and have amazing ideas. -Ashley Valdez So sorry for getting you and a Lucian friend mixed up. But you are so awesome to hang out with! And, apparently, that was me screaming when you mentioned Sherlock :D I'm known to do that. . . ~Nyla You're awesomesauce!!! ~Christine Well, I don't know you that well, but you're still awesome! ~Amy Priyanka, what would I do without you? Singing Strangers Here probably would've been banned if you didn't sing it with me. :P You're a great friend, and you're a person anyone can trust. ~Clair Katherine Stoll Pri, I don't honestly know what to say. You're one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Thank you. ~Kazey Nikki You are kind,funny,a wonderful friend and amazing. ~Priyanka You are really funny and you always manage to make me laugh somehow (and usually I refuse to laugh at all times). You do mention ships a teeny bit too much, but when you do, it's usually in good humour. ~Ivy I said some bad things in the past,and I was stupid for doing so,but now that I've gotten to know you,you've been a great friend and very persistant. -Ashley Valdez You're awesomesauce!!! ~Christine Don't know you that we'll either, but you're still awesome! ~Amy You maybe be near the top on my To-Punch list for creating Pair and giving me the weirdest nickname ever, but you're still a fantastic and epic friend. That's pretty much all I have to say about you. ~Clair Katherine Stoll (Travis is Mine!!!) Sometimes, I feel like punching you or ripping your head off, but over all you're just plain amazingcurry! ~Kazey You are so fun and awesomesauce!!! -Justin W. Copycat Ivy You are an amazing friend,awesomesauce and really fun to talk to. ~Priyanka Skipping this one... XD ~Ivy You have really great advice and are an epicsprinkles friend. :D -Justin W. Copycat You've been really honest with me,and for that I say thanks.You understand me and are quick to say what's on your mind.As a Divergent lover,you get points for that too.The people who hate you must be blind,for you'ee awesometolliver,and don't you forget that. -Ashley Valdez I am so excited when you respond to my posts. That's all I can say. ~Nyla You. Are. Awesome. What else is there to say? ~Christine So, I was going to say the exact same thing about the great taste in music :P You're really awesome, kind and great. ~Amy Even if you drive me extremely extremely extremely extremely insane by calling me Clair Bear Dare and shouting out random lyrics, you are a friend that I could never have imagined. You really deserve appreciation, because I'm pretty sure we would all be dead right now if not for your advice, craziness, and extreme awesomeness. Thank you for being such a great friend. ~Clair Katherine Stoll Ivy, you're amazing and have been a great help in the past few weeks with your lyrics :P. I don't know what I would do without you. ~Kazey Ashley You are a great friend, someone who understands my rambles about robotics and amazing ~Priyanka Fellow Divergent lover! ^_^ You are a great friend whom I feel I can be truthful with because you always understand. You are really nice (and can be!!) and you are just simple awesome. With a bit of sauce. :P ~Ivy You have always been there for me and put up with my occasional annoyingness, but mot of all you are a SUPERSUNDAE with SUPERFROSTING friend. :D -Justin W. Copycat ASHLEY!!!!!!!!! My awesome friend and fellow writer :D ~Nyla YOU'RE REALLY AWESOMESAUCE!!!!!! ~Christine So I finally posted a new chapter on my story. Which you saw... You're incredibly awesomesauce and you're a great friend and generally a great person! ~Amy Well now, dearie... This is the first time in my whole thirteen years of life where I really do not know what to say... and I always have something to say, as you should know by now. So, instead of writing a full page of appreciation, I just want to thank you for being such a great friend, for trusting me, for bearing all the embarrassment I've brought upon you, and for being an extremely smart, awesome, wonderful, brilliant, truthful, bold, clever, ingenious, and amazing. I love you so much I can't even put it into words! I hope you understand how much I would miss you if you jumped off a train. ~Clair Katherine Stoll (Travis is Mine!!!) Nyla You are an amazing friend, kind and make awesome edits :) ~Priyanka OMG SHERLOCK LOVER!!! Oh hello there. Who was that screaming? You are awesome and you contribute so much to the Wiki! You are so nice and I love talking about Sherlock and tons of other things with you. ~Ivy You were definately a close friend at one time,but we drifted away some.Thanks to wiki that's changed. :) But still,whenever you posion the Apple company,tell me so I can come help. -Ashley Valdez So.......should I skip signing this, or am I allowed to? ~Nyla I don't really know you but... You're awesome. ~Christine Well, I don't know you that well, but you're a really good writer and you're awesome. ~Amy Oh Nyla. The girl who thinks I think she's an idiot and wants to murder her. :P I admire your boldness and outgoingness (I do not care if those aren't words.). I am so glad to know you, because you make me laugh when I need to be cheered up. Thanks for being such a great friend! ~Clair Katherine Stoll You are really supportive and encouraging. :D -Justin W. Copycat Amy You are an amazing friend and you have great taste in music. :P But seriously, you are awesome and really kind. ~Ivy Even though you aren't very active on the MB(and you're story.I haven't forgotten)you're still and awesomejerky MBer and an equally awesomejerky friend.Even if you like TS,you'll always be a friend in my book. -Ashley Valdez Hiya MB bestie!!! You'll have to teach me what Britain's like and how to fake a British accent sometime... ~Christine You're really... Oh wait... That's me... ~Amy You're really nice and are a great friend. You can always cheer someone up and make people's day everyday. :D -Justin W. Copycat Amy, you're an epic, awesome, understanding, amazing, and wonderful friend. I'm so glad I know you. ~Clair Em You are awesome, have amazing ideas and an amazing friends ~Priyanka Em, simply put, you are amazing. You always make me smile, and you help me through my problems (and everyone else's too :) ) ~Ivy I've stayed up untill past midnight talking to you,and you've definately been a great friend. I remember when I was a newbie and saw you,always afraid to talk to you.That's changed. :) -Ashley Valdez I don't really know you, but you're AWESOMESAUCE!!! ~Christine Well, I don't know you very well but you're really awesome. ~Amy You're really amazing and fun, and a GREAT artist. :D -Justin W. Copycat You may drive me insane-er with your constant video-game ramblings and singing, but you're such an epic friend, and I really think you're a great friend to have. :D ~Clair Katherine Stoll Cali You are an amazing friend(even if you try to steal my cupcakes),funny and awesomesauce. ~Priyanka THERE SHALL BE NO STEALING CUPCAKES!! Good. MY CANADA BUDDY!!! Yep. Had to do that. XD. You are a super friend! ~Ivy I've never really talked to you a whole lot,but it seems that I see you everywhere.I geuss it's just hard to escape Hera. -Ashley Valdez You're awesomesauce!!! ~Christine I don't know you, but you're awesome :) ~Amy You were one of my first actual friends on MediaLand. You supported me and joined by Cahill Award Council (which didn't work out XP) back in August. Thanks for being one of my best friends! -Justin W. Copycat Christine You've been a great friend,always very modest,and truely crazy and random(take it as a compliment) -Ashley Valdez I'm definitely taking that as a compliment ^! I did this compliment thing in English before... Deja vu... WIth the accent things. ~Christine CHRISTINE!!! MB BFF!!! You are absolutely completely awesome! And you're great at writing. ~Amy I don't really know you that well, but I know that your are epicsprinkles. And random question...did you go by Christine Lynch, Ross is mine! at one time? Just curious. :D -Justin W. Copycat Category:Random thread Category:Nice Category:Fwends Category:Freinds Category:1994-2004 Category:TV Shows Category:Awesomeness at it's very best